Will you love me back? Ending
by isabella Daydreamer
Summary: My friend wrote a fanfic and i'm uploading it for her. the beginning can be found here: /u/975528/MareeMcd


In the alley way corner, kissing and touching each other was a girl Sora had never seen and for a quick glimpse what appeared to be Riku.

Sora's heart feel. And his mood grew solemn. There, the man, he loved absolutely was making out with some girl he had never seen before.

The couple stopped kissing and Riku met Sora's eyes. He looked oddly saddened for a while but Sora didn't stay, instead he ran from the alley, not caring if he made a scene or not, the sight was too much of a pain for him to bear.

Kairi stayed behind, folding her arms and looking pleased with herself. "Oops" she said aloud, sarcastically.

She knew Riku had been meeting strange girls in alleyways these days, where he went and when.

And her plan was going along so well. She knew much more then people suspected she did. She was seen as the innocent trustworthy one. But she was the every bit opposite.

Sora started running. To where he didn't know. He had never felt so bad in his whole life. There the person he loved so deeply was making out with some girl he didn't even know!

It was so painful, so unfair.

He ran the secret cave he had been in earlier, feeling so stupid having trusted Kairi. And for having made an effort to impress someone who was making out without random people in alley ways he didn't even know.

Sora never felt the way he did for Riku before. And never with anyone else. He thought this was special. That somehow Riku could feel this specialness too. He had thought they were perfect for each other. How he was wrong. What a fool he felt like!

And Riku? Would he ever want to be his friend again? For now he didn't care, he didn't want to see him again. Although, it was not technically his fault, he thought.

He didn't care. Riku was a living reminder of the heartbrake he felt. He never felt so bad.

Nothing could go worse for him.

Sitting in the secret cave by the small fire Kairi had started earlier, he hugged his knees, tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth, trying to stop crying like an infant.

He looked up at the drawings on the walls. Of him and Kairi next to each other. How he hated Kairi. How she used him. How she probably set him up to see Kairi with another…

He picked up a chalky rock and scribbled out her drawing in a rage, before sitting back down to stare at the now one figure next to a massive clunk of scribbles.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't be her friend no longer. Sora looked down at the clothes Kairi had bought him. Like he was her property. He began taking his clothes off in the cave, throwing them in the fire.

Kairi wasn't going to effect him again. He was no longer apart of his life anymore. She was dead to him.

Just then, Sora head a noise from the entrance of the cave. And he had just realised the extent of his actions. He had been so angry, he hadn't realised, without his clothes, he was starking naked.

He tried to cover himself as he tried to hide and not face whoever was entering the secret cave.

As if to add insult to his misery, Riku on all fours, was crawling into the heart of the cave.

Sora blushed at his naked state, and his whole body seemed to temporarily turn pink.

"Riku!"

He was half scared and angry.

"Whats the matter? You don't have anything I don't have." He said slyly.

Sora frowned. "This isn't funny, Riku!" Riku tried to calm Sora down.

"If this is about that bimbo? –" Sora didn't say anything. Riku walked over and tried to sit next to Sora, getting a glimpse of his bum and he tried to move farther away from him.

Sora, not facing Riku didn't catch the sight of Riku blushing.

"I didn't even know her Sora." Riku was met by silence. "I didn't love her."

Sora spoke up. "Then why?"

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe its because I wished they were someone else… someone even I couldn't get with."

"Oh yeah? And who was that? Kairi?"

"Well she did always like you." Sora ignored this statement.

"Didn't you like her? You were always together. Laughing, going into town…"

"That's because we are friends. Well, used to be!"

"What happened?" Riku moved closer to Sora, who could feel his heart pulsing in his chest.

"Uh –" He tried to stay focused. "She s-set me up."

"Oh?" Riku said, moving even closer next to him. "What did she do?"

"She – she made me watch something I didn't want to watch."

"And what was that?" Sora could feel Riku's warm breath on his neck and he looked away, blushing.

"Someone kissing." Riku perked his eyebrows.

"And who might this person be?"

There was a long silence, before Sora decided it was time to own up. No more hiding the way he felt.

"… You."

Riku turned Soras face toward him by grabbing hold of his chin softly and looking him straight in the eyes with a satisfied, smug look. Sora was not expecting this reaction at all.

"A-arent you angry? Disgusted. Riku, I love you. Doesn't that –"

Riku cut him off mid sentence with a kiss that was so passionate, Sora cursed the fact he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Riku, gobsmacked at this sudden, unexpected reaction hadn't noticed where Rikus lips were now heading. He started to suck on Soras thumb sensually, causing Sora to moan. He blushed surpursied Riku had caused that reaction in him. Sora closed his eyes, enjoying the rhymatic action too much.

When Riku stopped, Sora caught himself thinking, No don't stop. When he whispered into his ears, "All those people I kissed while thinking of someone else, it was you stupid."

Sora didn't have a response as his mouth was too busy moaning from another action Riku had started to do.

After a few minutes Riku took off his clothes aswell and in a heat of passion he threw his clothes into the flame, its light growing more intense as their love was.

That day was the best day Riku and Sora had ever had. From that day on they became a serious couple, despised Kairi together and frequented the secret cave a lot more together, wearing hardly any clothes at all.

As for Kairi and the shop assistant? He didn't show up. He met Wakka on the way and they both got very friendly.


End file.
